The present invention relates to forming a semiconductor device. More specifically, the present invention relates to forming a magnetoresistive random-access memory (MRAM) device.
During semiconductor wafer processing, features may be etched through a metal containing layer. In the formation of magnetoresistive random-access memory (MRAM) a plurality of thin metal layers or films may be sequentially etched.